Tutoría de Pokeespectaculos/Dawn
Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, alumnos! Archivo:Cara de Monferno.pngEsta será mi clase, yo soy la maestra Dawn-sensei. :3 Y estoy aquí para mejorar vuestra escritura. Archivo:Cara de Monferno.pngEso sí, no crean que por ser la menor de las tutoras, voy a ser la más flexible, así que...¡Esforzaos mucho, y feliz tutoría! Alumnos Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.pngRed Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy_shiny.pngSnivy Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngMay Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.pngBlack Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.pngElena Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngCoke Archivo:Cara de Turtwig.pngFabián Archivo:Cara_de_Quilava.pngMire *Si quieren que les cambie la cara MM, me lo dicen por msn/chat. .3. Consejos Bueno, aquí os daré consejos para mejorar...Aunque los otros tutores ya lo hayan hecho. *Primero, lo típico. Leed, leed mucho. Tanto vuestra ortografía como vuestra imaginación crecerá, por no hablar de que seguramente aprenderéis palabras nuevas. *Con respecto a eso de las palabras nuevas...Si no las entendéis, intentad buscarle sentido por el contexto de la frase. Si no lo conseguís, preguntad a vuestros padres. El diccionario debe ser el último recurso. *Si veis que habéis empezado a leer un libro, pero no os atrae demasiado, no os forcéis a seguir leyendo. Si un libro no os gusta, no pasa nada: La lectura está para divertirse, para bucear en un mundo que deseas explorar. No basta con entender las palabras, hay que sentirlas. Pondré más consejos cuando me vengan a la mente~ Tareas Tarea nº 1: Quiero que describan el sueño que mejor recuerden de su vida. Tienen que escribir las sensaciones, el lugar donde estaban, y si aparecía otra persona, describirla. Ya ven que esto es sencillo, así que dudo que haya algún problema, pero si lo hay, búsquenme en el chat/msn. Red Era una noche oscura, donde las únicas luces que se podían apreciar eran las de la luna llena y las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo. En medio de la noche apareció una figura, de composición esbelta, parecía ser una joven en medio de la nada, y mientras me acercaba a preguntarle qué hacía ahí comenzó una tormenta. Estaba ya cerca de la joven que en ese momento sacaba un paraguas, y en esto se dio bruscamente la vuelta porque había detectado mi presencia, momento en el cual me propinó tal golpe que me tiró al suelo. Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, yo, tendido en el suelo vi como ella me alargaba su mano mientras pedía disculpas. En ese momento alcancé a ver cómo era su cara, que me sorprendió ya que tenía un cabello de un color negro como la noche misma, dos ojos que se asemejaban a dos círculos de chocolate en medio de nata, era la mujer más bella que jamás había visto y sus dos ojos eran lo más cautivador que había visto. Me había ofrecido guarecerme en su paraguas, a lo que respondí con un gracias y ella me regaló una dulce y embelesadora sonrisa. La acompañé hasta su casa, en la entrada la estaban esperando dos tipos con aspecto de violadores, los cuales empezaron a molestar a aquella joven mientras yo me sentía congelado, pero algo en mi interior tiraba de mí para que ayudase a la joven cuyo nombre desconocía. Pasado un rato y después de soltar un buen golpe a uno de los tipos el otro se fue corriendo con su compañero arrastras. La joven me sonrió otra vez mientras me abrazaba muy efusivamente. Cuando me disponía a preguntar por su nombre ella soltó un evasivo: ya lo descubrirás con el tiempo. Me sorprendió esa respuesta y me quedé pensando en ella toda la noche y todo el día siguiente. Pyramid Head [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'See? I'm real']] R E D 19:33 20 may 2012 (UTC) Puntuación:' ''4' '''Penalización por faltas de ortografía:' Ninguna Observaciones: ''Debes separar el texto en párrafos para que sea más cómodo de leer, y ese error te ha costado bastantes puntos. Además, hay partes donde debería haber una coma y no la hay, lo cual también molesta un poco a la vista-eso es lo que te alejó del aprobado-. Por lo demás, en descripciones está bien, en vocabulario y ortografía también, pero no he tenido oportunidad de ver tus diálogos.'' Snivy Es más bien una pesadilla, pero bueh. Acababa de dormirme. Aparecí en un bosque, hasta ahí normal, pero el caso es que estaba lleno de pokémons. Yo estaba radiante de felicidad. Era un buen sueño, por una vez. Me fijé en un snivy que estaba sobre un rama y traté de tocarlo. Me esquivó y salió corriendo hacia la espesura. Yo le seguí. Al llegar a un claro, el snivy paró y me miró a la cara. Tuve miedo de esa mirada, demasiado intensa para un sueño y a la vez en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Entoncés habló. Me dijo: <> Empezé a ver pokémons corriendo de un lado a otro. La voz del snivy seguía sonando. <<¿Ves todo esto? Esto se acabó. El tiempo de los pokémon se acabó. Compórtate como una niña de tu edad>> Tuve ganas de decirle que me daba igual mi edad, que los pokémon eran mi vida, pero estaba paralizada. Aquella voz monstruosa sonaba muy fuerte, y yo quería taparme los oídos, gritar, y morirme, si acaso, pero no podía. Aquella voz me torturaba. Me arrancaba las vísceras para volverme a curar, y luego volver a empezar. El snivy sonrió y volvió a decir. <> Mi visión se nublaba. Estaba despertando. Entonces todos los pokémon se lanzaron contra mí, y desperté de golpe. Nunca más supe qué pensar. [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Soy una Shek ']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|''' Y te morderé']] 13:58 22 may 2012 (UTC) '''Puntuación:' 7'7 Penalización por faltas de ortografía: ''Ninguna'' Observaciones: Relatas bastante bien, y sin faltas de ortografía, y con eso ganas muchos puntos. Sin embargo, esos parones tan repentinos que haces...Podrían considerarse una manera de dar ritmo, pero si escribes todo el rato así termina por ser un error. Podrías describir un poco más-hombre, no pido que hagas 50 líneas de una descripción, tú ya me entiendes-y entonces quedaría perfecto.~ Te vuelvo a felicitar por no haber detectado ninguna falta de ortografía. x3 May Black Yo era una niña pequeña, estaba con un chico, no recuerdo realmente como era, pero tenía el pelo azul, trataba de mostrarme un lugar, algo así como un jardín, que había encontrado. Llegamos a aquél lugar, era, y había una pequeña casa, el me dijo que entrara, y me entro una gran curiosidad, y a la vez un mal presentimiento. Pero justo cuando entré, el cerró la puerta con llave, diciendo que la orden se la había dado mi padre, y se fue con mis demás compañeros que estaban lejos de ahí, dejando me entre polvo y cosas rotas. No podía salir por la puerta, así que tuve que salir por la ventana (cosa en la que tardé mucho), y salí corriendo de ahí, pero en el camino me corté con una rama, que dejó una marca en mi brazo y gotas de sangre en el pasto. Llegué con mis compañeros con mi ropa llena de sangre, fui con mi madre (curiosamente usaba un kimono rosa, y su pelo era negro y lacio) me puse en sus piernas, le conté lo que había pasado y me eché a llorar. Poco después, mi padre llegó, pero algo raro (parecía un Milotic: El pelo fucsia, y tenía un armadura roja con azul), mi hermano, (que se veía normal tanto como el siempre era gay) le dijo que para mí, el ya no existía. Y mi madre le dijo “tal vez cuando nos casemos podríamos tener una hija” como si mis hermanas no existieran. Lo que hizo que una tristeza me embargara, tanto que cuando desperté, tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Puntuación: ''6'3 -> -2 -> 4'3'' Penalización por faltas de ortografía: ''-2 (Él, entró, dejándome, tenía)'' Observaciones: Deberías hacer más caso a las tildes diacríticas-las que diferencian palabras que suenan igual, como te y té, o él y el, en tu caso-, además de que usas repetidamente la palabrá "ahí", muchas veces cuando un "allí" hubiera quedado mejor. Aparte de todo esto, también podrías separar los hechos en párrafos para que sean más cómodos a la vista, si no, queda demasiado pesado. Elena Soñé que me encontraba sobre una plataforma rectangular y de bastante longitud, de piedra rosada. Esa plataforma, suspendida en el aire, tenía debajo magma ardiente. El ambiente era asfixiante y parecía que con cada respiración se quemaban mis pulmones cada vez más. Pronto oí unos gemidos desesperados de una voz muy conocida. Vi a mi novio Alejandro atado a un poste, maniatado y amordazado. Su sudor reflejaba su angustia y su mirada me pedía ayuda. Sus ojos, oscuros y abiertos como platos, reflejaban su creciente miedo. Alterada, fui corriendo a intentar liberarle; pero una chica rubia con mirada de víbora me cerró el paso. Me desafió a una batalla a muerte, comenzándola ella y controlándome por medio de telequinesia. Mientras tras un potente puñetazo caía al vacío y me dirigía irremediablemente hacia el magma, trataba de sacar una armadura y unas alas de ángel que me permitieran dar la vuelta al combate. Lo logré, y cuando la tuve a tiro, le disparé una bola de fuego que no pudo evitar. Tras esto, mantuvimos una feroz batalla en la que terminé ganando, aunque a costa de mis energías. Ella había muerto, y él, librándose de las cuerdas que lo retenían; bajó con cuidado del poste y me cogió en brazos, mientras la armadura se fundía bajo mi piel. Atravesamos un portal que había aparecido tras la batalla, el cual nos llevó hasta su casa, donde me recuperé de mis heridas. Puntuación: 9'' '''Penalización por faltas de ortografía:' Ninguna Observaciones: Está bien redactado, las comas están bien usadas y tienes bastante vocabulario. Te doy un 9 porqueperfección no existe(?) hay algo que no me acaba de convencer. Intentaré entontrar ese algo para que lo mejoremos, Elena.~ Coke Estaba frente a mi casa. Todo se veía normal y parecía un día más, pero por alguna razón que yo desconocía, todo el mundo salió a las calles. Intentaba averiguar lo que pasaba, pero seguía sin entender algo. Por alguna razón que desconocía las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el despejado cielo. No comprendía el porqué de tal fenómeno. Un señor, desconocido para mí, se encontraba en el patio de mi hogar. Dialogaba con mi abuela, y pasados unos minutos, esas dos personas mostraban una muy acongojada expresión. Analizé mi entorno. Notaba algo extraño, y luego de unos segundos lo noté: Por alguna razón, todo parecía estar descuidado. Y fue cuando miré hacia arriba. Algo se dirigía hacia la Tierra. Un asteroide envuelto en llamas se acercaba rápidamente hacia el suelo. Y fue cuando sentí que todo se acabaría. Puntuación: ''8'' Penalización por faltas de ortografía: Ninguna Observaciones: ''No está nada mal, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, te han cojeado un poco las comas, sobre todo en la frase "Por alguna razón que desconocía las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el despejado cielo". Si hubiera colocado una coma entre "desconocía" y "las" te hubiera quedado casi perfecto.'' Fabián No le entendi mucho a mi sueño...que vergonzoso x_x Soñé que era Melody, la hija de Ariel,tenia cabello negro,pantalones bombachos y blusa sin mangas blanca,estaba descalza,iba saltando de liana en liana como un simio a lo que de repente aparezco en la playa,con Ariel,con su largo cabello rojizo y un vestido rosa,Aladdin con su chaleco,su sombrero rojo,sus pantalones bombachos blancos y descalzo,y Bella con su vestido rosa y al parecer Ariel me dijo: Ayúdame,el no se decide si mi hermana Bella o yo y yo: Wth a lo que respondí: pues siempre las princesas protagonistas se ganan todo y las otras son pobres y entonces aparecimos en la iglesia y Bella se casó con Aladdin,entonces me fui corriendo y llegue a un lugar de nieve, parecía la Antártida,todo lleno de hielo,vi a los personajes de la era de hielo,Manny el gran mamut peludo,Sid el tonto perezoso y faltaba Diego,el tigre dientes de sable,me uní con ellos y todo empezó a inundarse por el lado izquierdo,a lo que quisimos huir al derecho pero también se hundía y ahí desperté Puntuación: 4'' -> -1 -> 3'' Penalización por faltas de ortografía: ''-1 (Tenía,él)'' Observaciones: Redactas demasiado rápido y precipitado, no me ha dado tiempo ni a entender mucho lo que escribías. Y además, tus expresiones "se ganan todo" o "a lo que de repente" no las entiendo muy bien-pueden que sean cosas de latinoamérica, pero bueno-. Y el que no tenga mucho sentido te lo perdono porque fue un sueño, pero aún así tus descripciones aún tienen mucho que mejorar. Mire Era de noche. Habia una fiesta extraña en el parque de mi pueblo. Estabamos todos los de mi instituto allí, disfrutándola. De repente, noto un cosquilleo en la mano, y era él, ese chico que siempre he deseado, aunque no lo tendría en la vida. Raramente no pude imaginarmelo como es en vida real, me lo imaginé rubio, pero con sus mismos ojos, esos que siempre me habian atrapado. Me llevó a un lugar desconocido, y muy lejos de dónde estaban todos, y el suave olor a lavanda y el grillar de los grillos nos hizo relajarnos después de correr vario rato. Nos tumbamos en aquél prado verdoso y empezamos a contemplar las estrellas. Sentia una alegría, él soltó una sonrisa enseguida y sin previsto me cogió de la mano. Ya había llegado al nivel de eufória, y mi sonrisa iba creciendo y mi pecho acelerando. Los labios se acercaban, y las palabras bonitas como 'Siempre he querido estar a tu lado', 'Te quiero' iban saliendo de nuestras bocas. (Y allí me desperté ;A;) Puntuación: 6'1 Penalización por faltas de ortografía: Ninguna Observaciones:'' Es algo precipitado como escribes, pero al mismo tiempo se siente muy bonito al leer. Tus descripciones son simples, pero por alguna razón me basta con eso para imaginarme a los personajes.~ Lo haces bastante bien, has superado mis expectativas.'' Tarea nº2: Quiero que escriban un diálogo con su yo del futuro. Recalco, un diálogo, así que no se entretengan con largas descripciones. Red Era una persona muy bien vestida, con un aura que transmitía seguridad, sin duda era yo. -Increíble, ¿así seré de mayor? - Le pregunté a mi yo adulto. Hubo una breve pausa, pero al cabo de unos minutos y con una voz tranquila respondió al fin: -Jeje, sí...¿No te lo esperabas acaso? - Mmmm....Pues ahora que lo dices no.. - Dije bastante confuso. -Bueno, la vida da muchas sopresas... - Dijo él. -See, a todo esto...¿Estás casado? Osea, cuando sea como tú lo estaré... - Dije yo con mucha curiosidad. -Mmmm, interesante pregunta...Pues sí, estarás casado. - Dijo con un tono jovial. - Increíble, y...¿Puedo saber con quién? - Pregunté yo. Hizo otra pausa pero al fin respondió... -¿De veras quieres saberlo? - Dijo él haciéndose el interesante. -Pues sí, de no querer saberlo no lo hubiese preguntado...¿No crees? - Dije yo. -Jajaja, está bien, aunque mejor te dejaré que lo adivines, es alguien que no te esperas...Aunque con tu edad estábamos distantes, con el tiempo os pasará algo genial. - Dijo él. -Mmmm....Interesante, déjame pensar... O.O Imposible, no, no puede ser ella... - Dije yo absolutamente perplejo. -Jejeje, así que ya lo has adivinado...Bueno, sabía que lo adivinarías... - Dijo él permaneciendo impasible ante la idea de que ya sabía de quién hablaba. -Pero no entiendo... ¿Por qué? - Mi tono de voz era una mezcla entre júbilo y asombro... -Bueno, la vida da muchas sorpresas... Nunca sabes de dónde va a venir la felicidad... - Dijo él. -Tienes razón, espero que no te equivoques...O sabrás lo que es bueno (?) - Dije yo con mi toque "bromista". -Bueno, ¿algo más? - Dijo él. -Nah, estoy bien con lo que me respondiste...Así que, ja ne yo del futuro. - Dije yo despidiéndome de él. -Mmm... Sayonara yo del pasado... - Dijo él. Pyramid Head [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'See? I'm real']] R E D 15:43 29 may 2012 (UTC) Puntuación: '6'5 '''Penalización por faltas de ortografía: '''Ninguna '''Observaciones: '''Está mucho mejor que la tarea anterior, sin duda. Además, en este diálogo no hay faltas ortográficas, lo cual hace que no se baje la nota. Muy bien hecho, estoy satisfecha. Snivy Era muy irreal. Era mayor que yo, pero sabía la verdad, en el fondo: era yo misma. -Hola -Me dijo. Yo no supe muy bien que decir, pero por suerte, yo-2 me comprendió. Era ciertamente igual a mí, excepto por que tendría unos veinte años. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea: Estaba soñando. Seguro. Más tranquila, empecé a hablar. -¿Cómo es el futuro? -Hay muchas fábricas, pero varias zonas verdes protegidas. Al final, la gente se dio cuenta del daño que causaban al mundo. En serio, esto de hablar contigo misma es la leche. Tendría que repetirlo. -¿Tengo...? ¿Tienes...? Ay, corcho, ¿Tenemos familia? -Mi... Tu... Ag, se nota que eres yo. Nuestra querida hija y nuestro marido. -¿...Que es...? Sonrió. Me pareció haber visto esa sonrisa antes, y enconces recordé que era mi otro yo. -Creo que dejaré que lo descubras tú. -¡Anda! Nos echamos a reír. -¿Es al menos de mi clase? -Dije, intentando autoconvencerme. -Quizás, quizás. -Venga, no me vengas con el anuncio ese de perfume, que lo odio. -No lo recordaba -Se excusó- De pequeña era adorable. -¿A que sí? Fin~ ¿Falta algo? [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Soy una Shek ''']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123| Y te morderé']] 18:39 28 may 2012 (UTC) '''Puntuación:' 6 Penalización por faltas de ortografía: '''Ninguna. '''Observaciones: Está bastante bien, ha sido entretenido y gracioso. Como dije que había que hacer, no te has parado a explicar los aspectos del paisaje. Muy bien hecho, pero aún así me esperaba un poco más. May Black Cuando terminé de pasear el perro, subí con mi hermana para decirle que habíamos regresado. Busqué por toda la casa pero no encontré a nadie. Regresé a mi habitación, y vi que en mi cama estaba sentada una chica de tez blanca y pelo negro azabache mirando hacia la ventana de aquél cuarto. De inmediato reconocí que era yo, solo que 5 o 6 años más grande. —Hola Kris. No sabía que era así de linda— dijo sosteniendo la caja de música que mi abuela me había regalado. — hum —Yo que tú daría un paso a la izquierda. Y si soy tú— me dijo mirando al techo con una risa sarcástica, una mueca que había visto muchas veces en el espejo — ¿Por qué? —Tú solo hazlo— me dijo cambiando su dulce y amable carácter por uno frío y sádico. Hice lo que me dijo, y di unos pocos pasos hacia la izquierda. El techo empezó a crujir, y el piano de mi hermana lo atravesó, dejando un agujero que me daba conexión con el cuarto de Cherry. — Hmp, recuerdo este día perfectamente— dijo rondando por todo mi cuarto, examinando los dibujos que había en mi pared. — el piano, me cayó encima. — ¿Y te dolió? — ¿Recuerdas cuando te… nos rompimos la pierna y Bástian fue el que lo sintió? Es exactamente lo mismo. Pero, con más dolor— me dijo con la misma cara de antes. —Demonios. Me hubieras dejado ahí — le respondí mientras pateaba un pedazo de escombro que había en el piso, que atravesó todo el cuarto y chocó contra el pie de “Mi yo mayor” La chica, enfurecida, me lanzo un par de fotos que sacó de su chaqueta. Las atrapé con la punta de los dedos, algo que mi hermano me había enseñado. —Si tanto lo odias, mira las fotografías— dijo con una voz sombría. Esas fotos, traté de quemarlas, las odiaba y me daban náuseas cada vez que recordaba su existencia. La primera: Un beso robado. La segunda: Un abrazo perdido. La tercera: Un dulce sueño. La cuarta: Manos atadas. Levanté la vista para regresarle las fotos, per la chica no estaba. A cambio, dejó una flama encendida que fue creciendo hasta tapar la entrada, quedando encerrada en un mar de llamas, me fui a la esquina y no podía dejar de pensar “estoy perdida” Pero de repente escuche la voz de mi hermano. — ¡Kris! ¡Kris!... Puntuación: 5 Penalización por faltas de ortografía: '''Ninguna. '''Observaciones: '''No he comprendido muy bien el texto. No sé, tal vez hayas ido muy rápido o hayas contado algo que no sé, pero no lo he entendido muy bien. Aparte de esto, está bien hecho y no hay ninguna falta. Elena Iba hacia el Parque de la Alameda, en Marbella. Había quedado con una amiga para practicar un baile, cuando nada más entrar en el parque, vi a una mujer muy similar a mí con un niño pequeño frente a un tiovivo que habían instalado allí. Sorprendida, inicié la conversación, no sin cierto temblor en mi voz. - O-oiga... Usted me resulta familiar... - Exacto- dijo girándose hacia mí -soy tu yo adulto, Elena. - No entiendo... ¿¡qué está pasando!? - Tranquila- dijo la mujer sonriendo afablemente- lo entenderás todo a su tiempo. - ¡Pero necesito que me aclares qué está pasando!- grité desesperada y confusa. - Está bien- respondió aquella mujer bajando un poco su mirada-. Yo soy la representación de tu futuro. - Sigo sin entender nada. ¿Qué pasará en mi futuro? - Bueno, ya que insistes, creo que no me queda más remedio que contártelo. Empieza a pedir detalles - exigió la joven, con una mezcla de hastío y aburrimiento. - Di-dime... ¿me enamoraré en el futuro? Mi yo del futuro sonrió dulcemente, quizás al recordar algo que la hizo feliz en algún momento. - Sí... y será algo maravilloso. Emocionada, le pregunté cómo se llamaría mi futuro marido, a lo que dijo: - Ah, no puedo decírtelo. Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma... - E-entiendo... y, ¿tendré hijos? ¿Me pasará algo malo? ¿Tendré algún accidente? ¿Me...? - ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡No es necesario que me acribilles a preguntas! Tienes ansias por saber, ¿eh?- me preguntó riéndose, mientras me revolvía el pelo alegremente. - Eh... sí. ¿Pero cuándo me pasará todo eso que estás viviendo ahora? -Todo a su tiempo, Elena. Todo a su tiempo... Hasta entonces, cuídate. Y se marchó con su hijo sin decir nada. - ¡Es-espera, yo del futuro...! Avancé, aún extrañada por lo que acababa de vivir. Me dirigí hacia donde había quedado, sin poder quitarme la imagen de mi yo futuro de mi mente. '''Puntuación: '''6 '''Penalización por faltas de ortografía: '''Ninguna Observaciones: Uhm...Hay poco que reseñar en esta tarea. Me parece un poco antinatural-pero a saber cómo es tu yo del futuro xD- la actitud de tu yo futuro. Aún así, no puedo ponerte una nota baja porque está bien hecho y no hay faltas. Coke –Perdón por la tardanza… -me decía el sujeto-. Pero es el trabajo me tiene muy limitado en cuestiones de tiempo. Al parecer, la impuntualidad es un defecto que adquiriré con los años. –No importa, te com…No. Me comprendo perfectamente–. Dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Llevaba esperando muchos días para esto; para hablar conmigo mismo… Bueno. Mi conmigo mismo del futuro. Un silencio se prolongó entre nosotros por unos segundos. –¿Qué necesitabas de mí, Coke?– me respondió “Jorge” (así es como denominaré a mi álter ego adulto), intentando romper el hielo. –Bueno… –hice una pequeña pausa y respiré– Es que tengo una duda que me carcome por dentro. –¿Si te casarás? –contestó Jorge– Claro que lo harás. Y lo mejor es que… –¡No sigas; no tengo interés en enterarme con quién! –Ah, vale. Perdón. Pero es que como muchos amigos míos… –susurré "…de nosotros” por lo bajo- me han comentado que sus versiones juveniles les han preguntado eso. –Este no es el caso, tío. –Agh, ¿entonces qué es lo que quieres saber? – Mi Yo Crecido se empezaba a impacientar. –Eres un hombre muy malhumorado por lo que veo, ¿no? –¡Deja de divagar y pregunta de una vez! –Dios, cálmate. Que no te he hecho nada. –¡Pero tengo que volver al trabajo! ¡Necesito ese empleo y tú me haces perder el tiempo! –… –¿Qué? –me dijo Jorge en tono malhumorado. –Ya. Eso era todo… Quería ver mis defectos futuros. Gracias por todo– le guiñé el ojo a mi versión adulta en señal de despedida. –Bien hecho… Corregirlos antes de adquirirlos. –Exacto. ¿Pero sabes algo? Ahora en verdad tengo una duda… –¿Cuál? –…¿Por qué diablos estoy hablando con mi Yo del futuro? Él mundo está patas arriba… '''Puntuación: 7 -> -0'50 -> 6'5 Penalización por faltas de ortografía: -0'50 (El) Observaciones: 'Me ha sorprendido tu habilidad para los diálogos, Coke. Realmente se te da bien. Además, el final me ha hecho reírme y sorprenderme un poco, con que ha sido entretenido también. Enhorabuena. Fabián Estaba dormido,era temprano...desperté y vi a ''mi yo del futuro -Q-quien eres?-. le dije asustado.... -Soy tu...no temas,no te hare nada... -Eres...yo?...mi yo del futuro? -Claro... Note que tenia un anillo de casamiento -¿y ese anillo? ¿me casaré?-. le pregunte con mucha curiosidad -Si.. -¿¡Con quien?!-. le pregunte entusiasmado -¿Seguro quieres saber? ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? -Eh...no gracias... -Tengo que irme...fue un gusto verme... -E-espera,tengo aun mas preguntas para ti... -Bien....- me respondio un poco cansado -¿Volvere a ver a mis amigos de la primaria? ¿En que trabajare? -Si,los volveras a ver...y en tu trabajo,te lo dejare como sorpresa... -Uhm....bien...puedes retirarte -Adiós,fue un gusto verme otra vez... '''Puntuación: 4'5 -> -4'5 -> 0 Penalización por faltas de ortografía: 4'5(Volveré, sí, volverás, respondió, trabajaré, dejaré, quién, noté, sí) Observaciones: '''Vas demasiado apresurado, Fabi, y las reacciones de tus personajes me parecen bastante antinaturales. Tienes que pensar verdaderamente en qué pasaría si fuera tu yo del futuro quien apareciera, y no lo parece. Mire Tarea nº3: Escoged 2 sustantivos, 2 adjetivos, 2 nombres de persona, 1 estilo/grupo/cantante musical y 1 ciudad/país.Después, haced un texto de no menos de 100 palabras que contenga descripción y diálogo, y por último, no olvidéis colocar las palabras antes elegidas antes de empezar el texto y dentro del texto en negrita, para asegurarme de que las habéis colocado. (Pongan ustedes mismos su nombre, yo no tengo tiempo) Red Sustantivos: ángel, demonio. Adjetivos: gélido, cálido. Nombres de persona: Ana, Iago. Nombre grupo: Aerosmith. Ciudad: Tokio. --> Texto Un día normal, y tranquilo en '''Tokio en un viaje que hice con una amiga llamada Ana, una chica simpática, pelirroja, no muy alta y con los ojos marrones. El motivo del viaje fue por un concierto que daba uno de nuestros grupos favoritos de música, Aerosmith, el concierto duraba durante todo el día siguiente, así que decidimos ir a visitar los sitios que había en aquella maravillosa ciudad. En esto ella me dijo: -Oye Iago, podríamos visitar el Museo Nacional de Ciencia. Llegamos a la entrada del museo y nos dispusimos a entrar cuando en ese momento salía Steven Tyler junto a su hija... - Joder... Steven Tyler y aún mejor...Su hija... - Dije yo emocionado. - ¿Cómo? Pasa para dentro... - Dijo ella dándome una ostia para meterme dentro del museo. - Auuu... Eso ha dolido, ¿qué te pasa? - Dije yo. - Humm, eso te pasa por hacer lo que hiciste... - Dijo ella. Entramos en el edificio.Era enorme, estaba lleno de cosas interesantes, pero lo que más destacó fue la enorme figura de tres Dioses de la mitología japonesa, los nombres de cada uno estaban puestos en una pequeña placa a los pies de la estatura. - Mmm... Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y Susanoo... Me suenan a Naruto... -Dice ella. - Será al revés so cafre... Obviamente los nombres que dices que salen en Naruto fueron sacados de la mitología. - Respondí yo. - Bah, en cualquier caso es igual. - Dijo ella. - Jejeje. - Reí sarcásticamente. Después de un rato de ver cosas, ella dijo: - Bueno, ya hemos visto suficiente... ¿Nos vamos? - Buff, hemos estado poquísimo... - Dije entre murmuros. - Pues bien, ya que nadie se opone nos marchamos... - Dijo ella con superioridad. - En fin... A veces puede parecer un ángel pero espero que su novio vea que en realidad es peor que un demonio - Dije yo entre murmuros aunque con cierta intención de que me oyese. - ¿Qué has dicho de mí? - Dijo ella muy cabreada. - Jejeje... - Me reí yo. - ¿Yo? Nada, nada... - Te he oído...Y no, no tengo novio... Pero si quieres comprobar lo que es un demonio, yo, encantada te mato... - Dijo ella. - Ostia, no, qué va... Si yo soy un santo... - Dije yo con cierto miedo. - Así me gusta... - Dijo ella con tono intimidante. Volvimos al hotel y al llegar a nuestras habitaciones de repente se produjo un pequeño sismo en el cual ella perdió el equilibrio y terminó abrazada a mí. - Mmm... Estás gélida, como un témpano... ¿Pasa algo? - Dije yo. - Eh, ¿qué es este calor tan acogedor? - Dijo ella medio aturdida. Al darse cuenta de que estaba abrazada a mí, se separa de forma brusca, aunque con una sonrisa que era difícil de disimular. - Bueno, nos vemos mañana, yo me voy a mi habitación a disfrutar de mi tele y de mi PS3. - Dije con una cara de "Qué bien me lo voy a pasar". Entré en mi habitación, cogí mi Ipod, me puse los cascos y encendí la tele a la vez que la consola. Metí el "Skyrim" y me dispuse a jugar durante horas. Al cabo de dos o tres horas oí un grito proveniente de la habitación de Ana, abrí rápidamente la puerta de la habitación mía, salí disparado y llamé a su habitación... En esto se abre la puerta y yo digo: - ¿Qué pasó? ¿A qué vinieron esos gritos a las 5:00 A.M.? - Mira ahí... - Dice señalando a una esquina en la que parece haber una pequeña tarántula. - ¿Sólo eso? ¿Le tienes miedo a esa cosita de nada? - Dije yo. - ¿Te parece poco? - Dijo ella enfadada. - Vale, vale, yo que tú me cubriría... Vamos a sacar de aquí a esta pequeña... - Dije yo mientras cogía con un guante a la araña y la echaba por la ventana. - Buff, qué susto. - Dijo ella. - En fin, de nada... y la próxima vez no grites tanto o despertarás a los demás huéspedes. - Dije yo. Volví a mi habitación para retomar la partida... En el momento en que iba a cruzar la puerta, entre murmuros ella dijo: - Muchas gracias... En esto le di la espalda y sonreí, al rato de estar un rato de pie junto a su puerta, volví a mi habitación. - Buff, qué rollo. Ahora ya no me apetece seguir jugando. - Dije yo mientras apagaba la PS3. - Voy a ver qué dan en la televisión. Al rato de cambiar de canal cada dos por tres y ver que no daban nada, apagué la tele. - En fin, me voy a acostar... - Dije yo medio somnoliento. Al siguiente día, sobre las 12 de la mañana, oí cómo llamaban a la puerta de mi habitación y una voz dijo: - Vamos, levántate, tenemos que visitar más lugares de Japón antes del concierto. - Mierda, sólo son las 12... Ve tú delante... - Dije yo con ganas de seguir durmiendo. - Ah no, ni de coña... Tú te vienes conmigo... - Dijo ella. - Oblígame, estoy dentro y tú fuera de mi habitación... - Dije yo con tono burlesco. - ¿Con que esas tenemos? - Dijo ella. - Mmm... Mejor no subestimo a esta... - Pensé yo. - Está bien, ahora salgo... - Ya verá este cuando salga... - Pensó ella. Salgo de la habitación... - Listo, ¿contenta? - Dije yo. - Serás... - Dijo ella con ganas de reventar cabezas. - Anyway, vámonos de una vez, si no quieres que ponga una araña en tu cuarto. - Dije yo. - Bah, niñato... - Dijo ella cabreada. - Jejeje, mira quién fue a hablar... - Dije susurrando. En fin, pasando el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora del concierto... - Bueno, por fin ha llegado el momento. - Dijo ella. - See, estaba un pelín hartito de caminar por todo Japón. - Dije yo con cierta desgana. Entramos en el sitio donde se iba a dar el concierto. Pasaron unos minutos y empezaron a tocar, la canción era "Crazy", una de mis favoritas del grupo, y en ese momento empecé a sentir algo, unos deseos de decirle algo a la chica, pero cuando me había dado cuenta ella se había aferrado a mí y en esto me hizo una pregunta que me sorprendió. _ ¿Bailamos? - Dijo ella. - Esto... - Me quedé un rato paralizado. - Está bien. - Dije con una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara. - Vaya, has tardado bastante en responder... ¿Pasa algo? - Dijo ella. - Esto... Quería decirte algo... - Dije con voz temblorosa. - Adelante, no te voy a comer (pensando: Salvo cuando lleguemos al hotel que pienso dejarte sin respiración...) - Dijo ella. - Bah, nada... No es nada importante. - Dije yo. - Mientes, lo sé por la cara que has puesto. - Dijo ella. - ¿Eh? Bueno, quiero decirte que...Al estar aquí, me he dado cuenta de una cosa, de que te quiero y quiero estar contigo para siempre. - Dije yo. - Oh, vaya, eso es... Precioso... - Dijo ella. - Ya, pero como dije no es importante... - Dije yo. - Pues sí lo es, y quería decirte que... Cuando lleguemos al hotel te tengo una sorpresa preparada. - Dijo ella. - ¿Eh? Vaya, qué sorpresa, ¿me tienes una sorpresa? - Dije yo sorprendido. Y pasó el tiempo hasta que llegamos al hotel y todo salió genial, una noche maravillosa. --'Pyramid Head' [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'See? I'm real']] R E D 12:24 6 jun 2012 (UTC) Nota: 5'5 Penalización por faltas de ortografía: Ninguna Observaciones: '''En algún momento de la narración has cambiado los tiempos verbales, y eso molesta al lector. Además, en el final no te has esforzado en absoluto, es como si le contaras la historia a un colega, y no de manera literaria. Elena Sustantivos: concierto, viaje. Adjetivos: colorido, largo. Nombres de persona: Elena y Davinia. Grupo musical: Evanescence. Ciudad/País: Madrid No me lo podía creer. Mi amiga '''Davinia sujetaba en sus algo temblorosas manos dos entradas para el concierto de Evanescence. ¡Al fin íbamos a ver a Amy Lee cantar... y en directo! Sentía ganas de tocar, de acariciar esas suaves y recién conseguidas entradas; y más aún, de sentir una voz tan potente y a la vez tan emocionante. - Lo único malo de todo esto -susurró ella- es que el concierto es en Madrid dentro de una semana... - ¡Y qué importa eso, -la interrumpí, emocionada- cogemos un avión y ya está! - No es tan fácil como parece. ¿De dónde cogemos el dinero, loca? -increpó, mirándome con los ojos bajos. Pero yo seguía emocionada a más no poder. -Deja que yo lo arregle todo. Me metí en el ordenador, y en una página reservé el viaje para el 15 de junio, dos días antes del concierto en Madrid. Todo salió bien, para mi sorpresa. - ¡'Elena'! -oí que me llamaba mi madre- ¿No estarás viendo cosas raras en Internet? - ¡No, mamá! -contesté para tranquilizarla- He reservado un viaje para Madrid con Davinia. - ¡Muy bien, hija! ¡Pero portaos bien! ¡Ni se os ocurra hacer cosas raras, eh! - Que no, tranquila... -dije en tono algo aburrido. Davinia volvió a su casa para preparar lo necesario para el viaje, con el corazón algo encogido por la emoción. El día 15, ya nos encontrábamos en la cola del aeropuerto, con bastante dinero en nuestros bolsillos por si nos surgía algún imprevisto. En el avión, no parábamos de cantar canciones de Evanescence, con lágrimas en los ojos, de pura felicidad. Estaba siendo un viaje un poco largo, pero no nos importó. La habitación de nuestro hotel era muy agradable y confortable. Fui la primera en tumbarme y sentir cómo mi espalda se hundía suavemente en el colchón. El día del concierto, con miles de personas a nuestro alrededor, no hacíamos más que llorar de alegría mientras coreábamos a Amy. Estaba siendo un concierto muy colorido, y a la vez inolvidable. Cuando acabó la última canción, abracé fuerte a Davinia. - Nunca olvidaré esto. ¡Muchas gracias! Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 14:06 8 jun 2012 (UTC) Nota: '''6 '''Penalización por faltas de ortografía: '''Ninguna '''Observaciones: Me ha parecido ligeramente precipitado, lo de conseguir entradas de hotel, o la disposición de la madre a dejaros ir. Precipitado y antinatural. Sin embargo, por el resto, está bien, a mi parecer. Fabian Sustantivos: Automóvil y Perro Adjetivos: Colorido y Peludo Nombres de persona: Fabian y Mariana Grupo músical: Girls Generation País: Corea del Sur Estaba investigando por internet sobre Girls generation,no podia creer que darian un concierto,pero la decepción que me lleve fue saber que seria en Corea del Sur,fui a bromear con mi hermana,sin sentido del humor a veces,Mariana -Mariana,a que no sabes que paso -. le dije -No,no se ni me interesa-. Me contestó algo amargada -Amargada-. se lo dije algo enfadado -no tienes sentido del humor,caray-. -Si,soy amargada,y si tengo sentido del humor,solo que no estoy con ganas de tus chistes-. Me contestó,aun amargada -Callense y vayan a la tienda,dejen de pelear siempre-. nos dijo mi padre De camino a la tienda un colorido automóvil 'paso sobre un charco y empapó a mi hermana completamente,y el '''automóvil '''se fue como rayo,tuvimos que regresarnos a causa del auto -¿Tan rapido?-. dijo mi padre,un poco extrañado -No,esque '''Mariana '''se empapo y tiene que cambiarse-. le dije un poco enfadado,debido a que tardariamos más Mi hermana tarda un siglo en cambiarse,asi que estuve esperando,y aparte tenia que ir al baño,asi que otro siglo mas,cuando mi hermana ya estaba bien del todo,fuimos a la tienda,otra vez....al regresar,nos dimos cuenta que estaban Cesar,Hector,Jorge,Citlali y Karla con boletos a '''corea del sur,'y 2 de más porque,querian llevarnos a Corea del Sur para los conciertos...entonces,me desperte,todo esto habia sido un maldito sueño -¿¡PORQUE?! ;A;-. grite... Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 14:28 9 jun 2012 (UTC) '''Nota: '''3'5-> -9'5 -> -6 '''Penalización por faltas de ortografía: -9'5 (Musical, darían, llevé, pasó, sé,sí, aún, cállense, rápido, empapó, tardaríamos, así, tenía, más, César, Héctor, querían, por qué) '''Observaciones: '''Es un poco precipitado, además de resultar poco interesante. Explicas muy poco, las emociones de los personajes que no seas tú parecen inexistentes, por no hablar de tus equivocaciones con los acentos. Y ese emoticono del final queda todo menos profesional. Notas finales: Red: 5'3 Aprobado Snivy: 4'5 Suspensa May: 0 Suspensa Black: 3'1 Suspensa Elena: 7 Aprobada Coke: 4'8 Suspenso Fabián: -1 Suspenso Mire: 2 Suspensa Tarea de recuperación: Los únicos usuarios que no debe realizar la recuperación son Elena y Red, todos los demás habéis suspendido y deberéis hacer la tarea de recuperación que es la siguiente: *Escribir un texto de extensión media(no hace falta que sean 20 páginas, pero que no sea un párrafo) usando todo lo que deberíais haber aprendido anteriormente. (Diálogo y descripción) *Buena ortografía, por supuesto.(En la recuperación las faltas restan solo un poco menos, -0'40) *Usando humanos, para que sea más fácil utilizar descripciones. *Hay que incluir algún tipo de diálogo. *La historia debe tener sentido y resultar interesante para leer. Snivy: Black: Coke: Fabián: Mire: Categoría:Tutoría de Pokeespectaculos